


Такие Муси, господа маньяки, Вам не зубам!

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У меня есть, существует, имеется подруга. Да-да, даже у такой пакости есть друзья. Только в обморок не падать! А то, кто читать будет мою писанку, тьфу, писанинку? У подруги имеется дочка. И тут лирическое отступление пошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такие Муси, господа маньяки, Вам не зубам!

У меня есть, существует, имеется подруга. Да-да, даже у такой пакости есть друзья. Только в обморок не падать! А то, кто читать будет мою писанку, тьфу, писанинку?

У подруги имеется дочка. И тут лирическое отступление пошло. Озверели некоторые бабы. Плодятся, как крольчихи. Вот и моя подруга народила аж целого ребенка. И закончилось отступление. Ребенку уже двенадцать лет. А какая она хорошенькая! Глаза зеленые, ресницы пушистые, волосы с медным отливом, ноги от коренных и молочных зубов, пухлые губы, острый язык. И перлы из ее уст - настоящие шедевры детского устного творчества. Мы с мамой этого юного гения абсурда постоянно валяемся. И не на сеновале, а от смеха.

Вот недавно, к примеру... Кстати, будем называть девочку Мусей. Муся не хотела идти на урок к одной злобной учительнице. Ныла, канючила и заявляла: "Она меня уроет! Она надругается надо мной в темном переулке! Ну можно я не пойду в школу!" В результате мы с мамой лежали на ближайшей поверхности и похрюкивали. Не потому что свиньи, а потому что... Да смех у нас такой. У каждого свои недостатки, между прочим. Нечего над нами ржать, короче.

Мусю учат основам безопасности. Да, знаю я и такие умные слова. С чужими не заговаривать, конфеты и шоколад у них не брать, в лифт с незнакомцами не заходить и еще пару тысяч пунктов. И как-то раз Муся рассказала, как зашла с посторонним дяденькой в лифт. Ведь двери открылись, и ей неудобно было не зайти, хоть там и находился незнакомый человек. В общем, едут они, но не в теплые края, а на первый этаж. И дяденька спросил у нее:

\- А ты не боишься с незнакомыми в лифте ездить?

Вот придурок-то, а!

\- Нет! - глядя ему в глаза и скрестив пальцы за спиной, гордо и презрительно ответила Муся.

Спрашивается, зачем учить сопляков элементарному? Они и так смело смотрят в лицо опасностям и не пасуют. Талант сухому ремеслу и бумажной инструкции не поддается. Но дяди очень странные в лифтах обнаруживаются.

Эх, встретил бы этот престарелый любознательный ездок Мусю лет семь назад. А случилось вот что. Однажды двоюродный брат решил над ней подшутить. Почти все братья - порядочные мерзавцы, и любят издеваться над родственным женским полом. Это всем известно. Он выбрал момент, когда она осталась дома одна, и пошел на злодейство. Постучал в дверь, нажал на звонок и на резонный вопрос:

\- Кто?

\- Бандиты, - страшным голосом пробасил шестнадцатилетний злоумышленник.

Реакция была мгновенная. В секунду закрылись тридцать три замка, и внутри квартиры образовалась зловещая тишина, которую нарушило грозное предупреждение.

\- Сейчас милицию вызову!

Убеждена, будь у этой пятилетки в руках автомат Калашникова, то хладное тело родственника лежало бы в живописной позе на полу, подъезд залили потоки крови, а на стенах расцвели кровавые сюрреалистические картины. Но детям в руки автоматы не дают, и брат с юной жизнью не расстался.

И последняя история. В школе классный руководитель провел беседу, и рассказал о маньяке, который нападает на детей от десяти до двенадцати лет. Короче, будьте бдительны, младенцы! Извращенцы не дремлют! Муся пришла домой, рассказала маме, и с апломбом заявила: "А мне почти тринадцать, поэтому на меня он не имеет права нападать!"

Так что, господа маньяки, прежде чем кидаться на людей, будьте любезны: попросите предъявить свидетельство о рождении. Надо точно знать возраст, а то непорядок может получиться!

Если же наблюдается несправедливость и нечестность, то Муся может и протянутую без спроса руку отгрызть, и остальные части тела покусать. Это Вам не какая-нибудь захудалая Лолита - любительница пенсионеров. Муся - настоящий боевой ребенок. Так горжусь ею, не представляете. Как родной дочерью горжусь!


End file.
